


Le premier soleil

by Michi4D



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Contemplative, Equinox, Ficlet, Français | French, M/M, Nature, Spring, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30061455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi4D/pseuds/Michi4D
Summary: Le printemps, le réveil de la nature, le renouveau et le soleil. Tout était fait pour qu'il aille bien. Passer cette belle période avec son petit ami aussi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou





	Le premier soleil

Akaashi sortit de chez lui et remit bien en place son sac sur son épaule avant de fermer la porte à clef. Le soleil pointait déjà le bout de son nez, chauffant doucement le visage du lycéen. Le ciel se paraît de jaune chaud et d'orange, ainsi que de jolis nuages blancs et cotoneux. Après avoir remis la clef dans sa poche, Akaashi fit face au soleil et ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douceur de ses rayons. Il inspira longuement, sentant ses poumons se gonfler d'air léger et frais. Son expiration se fit par la bouche, lente, permettant à un sentiment de détente de se propager dans tout son corps. Le printemps n'était pas loin. Fini le silence, la neige, les gros manteaux. Akaashi aimait pourtant bien l'hiver mais il lui avait semblé que celui de cette année avait duré une éternité. Il avait attendu les jours ensoleillés avec grande impatience.

Il remarqua qu'il y avait plus de monde qu'hier dehors. Une petite dame marchait en regardant le paysage qui se verdissait petit à petit. Un monsieur promenait son chien en traînant le pas, aussi enthousiaste que son animal d'être dehors par un temps si doux. Seule une fine brise un peu fraîche leur rappela que l'hiver venait tout juste de se finir. Il suffisait seulement d'un manteau épais et d'une écharpe légère pour profiter de ce temps radieux. Personne n'allait se plaindre du retour de l'astre solaire et de ses rayons chauds !

Séduit par la douceur du temps, Akaashi marchait lui aussi d'un pas lent, écoutant le doux chant des oiseaux qui sautillaient de branches en branches, en admirant les bourgeons qui reposaient tranquillement sur les branches dénudées. Il avait hâte de les voir éclore et de sentir de nouveau les odeurs. Voir la nature s'éveiller lui gonflait le cœur de bonheur. En passant devant chez le fleuriste, il remarqua que les abeilles étaient aussi de retour sous le soleil, butinant de fleurs en fleurs afin de préparer leur nectar divin. Cette vue le fit sourire sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi. L'hiver n'avait pas été particulièrement rude mais il semblerait que les bienfaits du soleil opéraient déjà sur son organisme. Il se sentait plus léger, plus heureux, plus en paix.

Il ralentit le pas à une intersection, attendant Bokuto avec qui il faisait la route jusqu'au lycée lorsque ce dernier arrivait à se lever à l'heure. Son attention fut captivée par les rayons du soleil qui faisait scintiller l'eau de la rivière qui courait à grands flots dans son lit après ces longs mois en sommeil. Dans un sens, cela motiva le brun, il avait une folle envie de se retrouver sur le terrain de volley avec ses équipiers. Il lui tardait de diriger la balle afin que ses amis marquent.

Sortant de sa rêverie, Akaashi consulta l'heure, il était dans les temps. Aucun message de Bokuto. Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Il pensa devoir faire le reste du trajet seul. Il aurait bien aimé profiter du réveil de la nature avec son petit ami...

Bokuto le rejoignit en courant quelques minutes plus tard, un large sourire lui barrait le visage. Akaashi sentit le sien rougir un peu. Le passage au printemps lui rappela que c'était le premier printemps que Bokuto et lui passeraient _ensemble_. Il baissa la tête pour cacher sa légère gêne.

— Akaashi ! Bonjour ! cria le jeune homme arrivant un peu essoufflé. Il avait dû se lever un peu tard.

— Ne crie pas comme ça, le réprimanda doucement le brun en lui tendant son mouchoir. Bonjour à toi aussi.

— Tu as vu comme il fait beau ! s'exclama Bokuto, oubliant déjà les recommandations du brun.

Son visage jovial était chaleureux, son large sourire était rayonnant. Ses cheveux clairs étaient entourés d'un halo de lumière douce, le rendant plus beau encore. Sans s'en rendre compte, Bokuto avait attrapé les mains d'Akaashi entre les siennes, son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de son petit ami. Bokuto était une personne solaire, vibrante. Cependant, tout comme le printemps, il savait être calme, mesuré. Akaashi appréciait de plus en plus le printemps, tout était plus léger et joyeux. Son cœur était animé par tant d'ondes chaleureuses. Tout lui semblait plus doux, plus simple.

— Viens, on va être en retard en cours, murmura Akaashi en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, geste devenu inutile. Il ne pouvait plus cacher ses joues rouges dans son écharpe.

Bokuto aperçut cet empourprement, ses yeux brillaient reflétant le soleil et un amour incommensurable à l'égard du brun. Il secoua la tête et marcha aux côtés de son petit ami, épaule contre épaule.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !
> 
> Voici mon [Twitter](https://twitter.com/PlasticLemonade) pour voir l'avancée sur mes autres projets.


End file.
